A Sisterly Summer Night
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: After a demon attack, Piper finally tells Paige something she's been longing to hear. My first post, please R&R!


A Sisterly Summer Night  
  
by: Halliwellgirls  
  
Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, and Leo Wyatt and all other "Charmed" things are property of Constance Burge, Aaron Spelling, and the Warner Brothers Television Network.  
  
A/N: I originally wrote this story last summer, and that's when it takes place, so it only contains spoilers for up to the season four finale.  
  
It was almost midnight, as Piper Halliwell-Wyatt climbed the steps to the Victorian mansion she shared with her sisters. She wiped her brow before she went in, it was so hot sweat was dripping down her forehead.   
  
"Phoebe better have the air-conditioning on." Piper muttered, as she fumbled with the lock. She finally got the door open, and immediately was blasted with cool air. "Thanks, Pheebes." she said out loud, as she dropped her things on the hall table.   
  
The house was mostly dark, except for a light on in the living room. She looked in, and there was Phoebe, her little sister, sleeping on the couch. The TV's screen was blue, proving that she had fallen asleep during a movie. As she moved closer, she saw that Phoebe had been crying, tear streaks on her cheeks.  
  
Piper sat down on the couch next to her sister, and stroked her cheek, "Pheebes, honey, I'm home." she whispered.  
  
Phoebe stirred, and opened her eyes a crack, "Prue?" she whispered.  
  
"No, honey, it's me. Piper." Piper said, gently. She knew why Phoebe had been crying now. Their older sister, Prue, had passed away fourteen months earlier, and Phoebe had been having a little remembering session.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes a little more, "I miss her." she said sadly.  
  
"I know, sweetie, so do I." Piper said, softly.  
  
Phoebe reached her arms out for a hug, which Piper gladly returned. "Is Paige home yet?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I didn't see her car. She must still be on her date. What's he like?" Piper asked. Paige, their long-lost baby sister, had gone out on a date earlier, after Piper had left for work at her club, P3.  
  
"Weird. I don't like him. I told Paige he could be a warlock or something, but she just laughed, and went out with him anyway." Phoebe said, yawning sleepily.  
  
"Come on, honey, you're exhausted. Let's get you to bed." Piper said, helping Phoebe up.   
  
"Will you come with me?" Phoebe asked, her voice small, like a child's.  
  
"Sure, sweetie. Leo's gone tonight. Important Whitelighter business." Piper said, a little annoyed. She had received the news that she was pregnant two months ago, and wanted to celebrate with her husband.  
  
"And how's Prudence Melinda?" Phoebe asked, touching Piper's stomach as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"She's fine. I can't believe I'm finally pregnant. There were times when I thought I'd never be." Piper admitted, as they entered Phoebe's room.  
  
"I knew you would be." Phoebe smiled. She got under the covers, while Piper went to her room to get her pajamas on. She was soon back, and crawled under the covers with Phoebe, who curled up in her sister's arms.  
  
"Don't ever leave me." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Oh, honey, no one would ever leave you." Piper soothed.  
  
"Prue did. She left me- us. I need her here." Phoebe started crying.  
  
"Oh, honey, don't be mad at Prue. She didn't leave because she wanted to. It was her time to go. And she'll never be gone completely. Close your eyes and listen to your heart. What do you hear?" Piper asked, her lips close to Phoebe's ear.  
  
Phoebe did so, and moments later, she smiled. "Prue. She's having fun with me, we're at the mall." she said.  
  
"Yeah, honey, so whenever you're feeling sad, listen to your heart. She'll always be there." Piper said, lovingly stroking Phoebe's hair.  
  
Phoebe sniffled. "Thanks, Pipe." she said. She reached under her pillow, and pulled out something to show Piper. "I've kept this under my pillow since April." she told her.  
  
Piper took the picture and smiled. It was a picture of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe at Prue's last Christmas, nearly two years earlier. They all had Santa hats on and were grinning at the camera. Leo had taken the picture, shortly before he and Piper had been married. "Oh, I forgot about this picture. It's great. We should find a frame for it." Piper said, smiling at Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah. Piper..." Phoebe began, but she didn't get to finish, because they heard the front door slam, and Paige's voice calling frantically, "Piper! Phoebe!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe bolted upright at the sound, and Piper hurried out of bed. She flung open the door, as Paige came rushing in.  
  
"He-he attacked me! He-he's a demon or something! He's coming!" she cried. A moment later, the demon AKA Paige's date shimmered into the room.   
  
"Piper!" Phoebe screamed a warning. Piper whirled around, and without hesitation, blew up the demon. Then she turned her attention back to Paige, who was crying. Piper put her arms around her sister, and led her to sit down on the bed.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. Piper's here. Do you hurt anywhere?" Piper asked.  
  
"My stomach, and my head." Paige said, hiccuping.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, let me see, okay, I won't hurt, I promise." Piper said, soothingly. She lifted up Paige's shirt, where there was a bruise forming on her abdomen.  
  
"Honey, I just want to make sure nothing's ruptured or anything. I'll be gentle, okay? You just tell me if it hurts more." Piper said, motioning to Phoebe to hold Paige's hand.  
  
Piper felt gingerly on Paige's abdomen, then smiled, "You'll be fine. Nothing's hard, and I don't think your appendix has ruptured."  
  
"It couldn't anyway. I don't have an appendix. It was removed when I was four." Paige said, a little cheekily.  
  
"Ah, very clever thinking." Piper smiled at her, and Phoebe squeezed her hand. "Where on your head does it hurt?" she asked Paige.  
  
"Right here." Paige said, pointing to a spot and wincing.  
  
"Okay, you've got a little bump. Are you dizzy at all?" Piper asked. Paige shook her head, "That's good. Phoebe would you get her some ice?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded, forgetting her previous tears, as she ran out of the room.  
  
Piper looked Paige in the eye, "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked softly.  
  
"He-he just attacked me. We were walking along the beach, and he just turned into a demon and attacked. I orbed to get away from him, but I-I was so scared." Paige said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Piper pulled her sister close, and rested Paige's head on her shoulder. "You're okay now, honey. You're safe here. I love you, and I'll always protect you."  
  
Paige sat up straight, "What did you just say?" she asked.  
  
Piper smiled and took a breath, "I love you, Paige. I really, really do."  
  
Paige smiled and enveloped Piper in a hug, "I love you, too, big sister."  
  
Piper and Paige were still holding each other, when Phoebe walked back in, holding an ice pack, "No fair, no sisterly moments without me." she said, pouting, then smiling.  
  
"Come here, middle sister." Piper said, holding an arm out to Phoebe, who joined the hug.  
  
A few hours later, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all asleep in Phoebe's bed. Piper on the right, her arms around Paige in the middle, and Phoebe on the left, holding Paige's hand. A white glow shone from the corner of the room, it got bigger and bigger, until it was the figure of Prue, the oldest sister, the girls' protector. Smiling, Prue approached the bed. She kissed Paige and Phoebe on the head, and stroked Piper's cheek.  
  
"Thanks for letting Paige in your heart. I'm so proud of you, my little Piper. I love you." Prue whispered.  
  
Piper smiled in her sleep., "Love you, Prue." she whispered. Prue took one last look at her sisters, and vanished in a twinkling of white lights.  
  
Please review and I'll put up another soon! (I have loads and loads just waiting to be put up) 


End file.
